1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process cartridge including a lubricant applying part and a toner used in the image forming apparatus and the process cartridge.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a related art, a lubricant (generally, stearic acid zinc) is applied to a photoconductor and intermediary transfer belt using an application roller such as a brush roller or a sponge roller to improve the life of the belt, to prevent a worm-eaten like defect on the image at the time of transcription, and to improve transcription characteristics.
However, because the lubricant is pressed against the lubricant application roller with a weight or a spring, fibers of the brush roller fall down or deformation of the application roller occurs over time. In particular, when an image forming apparatus is assembled in a factory, the above-mentioned malfunction conspicuously occurs due to the amount of lubricant and the high level of spring pressure. In addition, when the lubricant is installed in the apparatus (e.g., at factory assembling time or service exchange time), it is difficult to set the lubricant with pressure against the application roller.